dndinvictafandomcom-20200214-history
Enellon
The Sovereignty of Enellon A country on the eastern side of the continent of Ilsendor. Founded in 551 C.A. by House Enellis after the devastation of the Demon Wars, the nation of Enellon has grown under the guidance of several Noble and Royal houses to what it is today; the largest population of humans, halflings and other fine civilized folk who live and work together peacefully. Demonym: Enellan Government: Monarchy (Oldest by blood) Resources/Trade: Embershards, wheat, leather/furs, farm vegetables, lumber, meat, fish Native Perceptions: Greatest nation, progressive Foreign Stereotypes: Citizens are obsessed with their nobility. Religion: All Population: ~610,000 Primary Races: Human, Halfling, Half-Elf Main Languages: Common Houses of Enellon The Noble Houses of Enellon were and are a group of families who banded together after the Demon Wars, and the fall of the previous kingdom of the area to create a new and safe place for themselves and the surrounding population. House Enellis, and in particular Ayland Enellis, a popular figure and war hero, was selected by the other Houses to lead. Instead of declaring himself King as the other Houses were asking, Ayland instead named himself the Sovereign, claiming that Enellon was for all people and not just a territory he would call his own. The other families were all ennobled shortly thereafter; Talbot, Wisym, Mauntell, Santjohn, and Littlehands. Eventually through the years, the Sovereigns ennobled other Houses for various acts and services to the nation, though without the title of 'Elder', so as to denote the founding families.' The Royal and Elder House of Talbot The Royal and Elder House of Talbot was one of the founding families at the birth of the Sovereignty of Enellon. Mauritius Talbot was a close friend of the newly titled Sovereign Ayland Enellis, and became his Chamberlain. In 1192 CA, after a wide-spread outbreak of disease that claimed the lives of every member of the Enellis family, the Talbots ascended to the throne of Enellon, which was agreed upon by all the Noble Houses.' The Elder and Noble Houses of Wisym, Mauntell and Santjohn The Noble Houses of Pyn, Foxe, Wode, Hammond, Dane and Porte. Extinct Houses: Enellis, Littlehands ' The Monarch and Royal Council Within the government of Enellon, the overall rule of law and decision-making rests with the Sovereign, though most of the less-than-important work is delegated to members of the Royal Council. Each Sovereign has the right to appoint positions and members of the council as they see fit. The Royal Council are the Sovereign’s closest advisors, though opinions and advice are usually taken from the Peerage, the heads and heirs of the Noble Houses. * Sovereign Elren Talbot * Alexander Pyn, Chamberlain * Alodia Eminescu, Spymistress * Aloeus Wisym, Treasurer of the Realm * Tylos Foxe, High Warden * Imelda Mauntell, Justicar of the Realm * Persis Rorendall, Court Mage * Percival Santjohn, Elder Statesman * Ser Serell Moeff, Grandmaster, Order of the White Rose ' The Order of the White Rose Personally knighted by the Sovereign, these protectors of the Sovereignty of Enellon are the best of the best. Usually. Whether it’s taking care of the occasional orc invasion, or investigating crimes within the boundaries of His Majesty’s realm, this group will do whatever it takes to complete their orders, and guard their secrets. Their rankings: Grandmaster, Knight-Captain, Knight-Commander, Knight-Lieutenant, Knight, Squire, Adept.' Figures of Interest - * Ser Serell Moeff, Grandmaster, Emberkeep * Dame Valeria Mauntell, Knight-Commander, Emberkeep * Dame Margot Nery, Knight-Lieutenant, Fairhaven ' Settlements Emberkeep Metropolis - Population: 60,200 (65% Human, 10% Half-Elf, 10% Halfling, 5% Dwarf, 10% Other)' Capital city of the Sovereignty of Enellon, the building of Emberkeep began around the year 560, and is still in progress today. Emberkeep is a bustling city that houses many different trades, businesses and more. All of the Greater Deities have a temple or a shrine here, and the magnificent harbor accommodates many ships coming in and out every single day' Society Geography/Climate Areas of Interest''' * The Old Palace Located just south of the walled-off Royal Grounds, the Old Palace is now home to the offices for many of the members of the Royal Council and those who manage the day-to-day happenings of both the city and the nation.' * Academy of the Arts The premier institute of arcane learning on the whole of Ilsendor, the Academy offers training and research into dozens of arcane schools. While the Academy itself spans many buildings in the area, the Grand Hall is a shining jewel of magical construction, for without the powerful rune stones holding it up the whole building would come crashing down. The Hall also serves as the city’s main temple to Jeha.' * Basilica of Fate/Sanguine Catacombs This dark and towering temple was one of the first public building finished in Emberkeep, built by the noble and other wealthy families to entomb their dead in the vast catacombs beneath. The inside is decorated with black silks and white marble statuary.' * Valiance Park Amidst the loud bustle of the city, Valiance Park is a quiet respite for those needing a break, or searching for answers. Natural magic that is shaped by the park’s druids surrounds the greens and trees, blotting out the city’s noise and maintaining a neat and tidy appearance. Fairhaven Large Town - Population: 6,400 (65% Human, 15% Half-Elf, 5% Halfling, 5% Dwarf, 5% Elf, 5% Other)' One of the larger towns in Enellon, a trading hub for local farmers and settlers as well as traveling merchants heading to and from Emberkeep. Geography/Climate The lands around Fairhaven are fairly hilly and forested, with the town itself nestled against the base of a small mountain range. For miles around, most clear and flat areas are home to farms and ranches. The landowners here enjoy their distance from the town and have a small community of their own, even though they may have a long walk to their nearest neighbor. Wild animal and orc attacks are a very real possibility this far away from town, so the farmers and ranchers keep a keen eye peeled and always have horses at the ready to send for help or give aid. Government Leadership of Fairhaven is in the hands of the Governor, traditionally a member of House Wisym. One of the country's noble families, the Wisyms founded the town nearly 400 years ago and have their main estate here, a fenced-in property near the town hall. The Wisym family owns many of the businesses in Fairhaven, either partially or outright.' Society Fairhaven was built as, and still is, a center of commerce. Out near the edges of the Sovereignty, the town is a welcome stop along the roads going north and south and a convenient place for the area farmers and ranchers to sell their products and stock up on basics. Most of the town’s population are laborers in the fields just outside the walls, lumber-workers, those who provide the usual services needed in a large population, and merchants. Areas of Interest Market Square / The Black Turtle - The Market Square is an open area right by the main gates where traders who are passing through, nearby farmers and others can sell their wares. Those setting up shop here are required to pay a fee to the Market Clerk, located across the street in a small storefront. Next door to the Market Clerk is a small pub called The Black Turtle, which is only open three nights a week and run by a tiefling named Suffering. The inside of the pub is cramped, not well lit and somewhat dingy, which turns most people away, but there are regulars who line up to get inside when the establishment opens at sunset.' Valmin's Pawn Shop - Fairhaven has a number of curiosity and pawn shops, but none more known than Valmin's. The store takes up two whole floors, and is crammed full of hundreds of items from musical instruments to gardening tools. Valmin, the owner, is a older male halfling who settled down in Fairhaven a few decades ago after many years of adventuring.' The Rusty Dagger / The Golden Quill - The Rusty Dagger is Fairhaven's most well-known tavern and inn. The three-story building houses a large tavern room on the ground floor, a decent kitchen, and many rooms on the floors above.' Next door is The Golden Quill, the town's only bookstore, sporting a well-painted sign above the door. For a small town the selection of books inside is fairly wide, including quite a few rare books. The shopkeep here, a mousy-looking half-elven woman named Bryndie Wilkes, is very interested in seeing any books adventuring parties might find on their travels, and will pay a fair price to acquire any that she wants.''' Temple of the Six (Saint Isabel's) - Though there are a few smaller shrines and buildings dedicated to the gods throughout Fairhaven, the Temple of the Six is the town's main place of worship. The building has a large, circular lobby just past it's front doors, with a chamber leading off it for each of the six deities commonly worshiped in the area. One of these chambers is smaller than the rest, with doors leading to an outdoor courtyard dedicated to the nature goddess, filled with local flora. The town's residents call the temple Saint Isabel's, named for Isabel Martine, a local heroine who gave her own life to protect a group of orphaned children more than a century ago. The orphanage across the street is named after her, as well. Dandelion Acres - Just outside of the gate on the northern end of town lies a sprawling farm and ranch. Owned by Jeremiah Ancrum, Dandelion Acres plants just about anything that will grow in Fairhaven's climate, and breeds horses, sheep, cows and all of the regular beasts of burden.